Mother's Day for Youko and Suichi
by Dragon-Girl3000
Summary: It's Mother's Day, but Youko doesn't have a mother or father anymore, or does he? Hiei, Botan, Yusuke, Kurama, Kieko, and Koenma are gonna find out!
1. Default Chapter

Wolfy: Hi guys, looks like I've got a new fanfic up, I hope you like it!   
  
Kurama: reading later chapter Oh! So Youko's mother is'n....... OWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Wolfy: Don't mess the story up for em! Dimwit.   
  
Genkai: That's my line.   
  
Wolfy: Awwwwww! Isn't that cute? She just hasn't had her medicine yet.   
  
Genkai: looking angry   
  
Wolfy: Scared Ooookay.... laughs nervously gulp Let's start the fic.   
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even YYH. Only this fic and my life, and I barely own that.   
  
It was a nice morning outside and when Kurama looked at the calender, it said "Mother's Day." Kurama smiled and said, "I'd better do something nice for mother. He went down the stairs and looked at the clock, it was 7:00 AM. He took out the pan-cake mix and made them, poured some OJ and put some home-grown roses in a vase. Kurama put it all on a nice tray.   
  
Before he picked it up, he talked to Youko. "Do you have something special planned for your mother?" Youko sighed sadly and said, "My mother is dead, along with my father." Kurama lowered his head. "I'm sorry. How did that happen?" Youko took a deep breath. "I was still very little. My father came over to me and said, 'Youko, we're leaving for a little while, we should be back by sunrise. Don't leave here,' I wasn't stupid, so I did what he told me. But they weren't back the next morning. So when they weren't back that afternoon I went looking for them. I went to where they had gone to battle I smelled the air and it was FILLED with fox blood."   
  
"I'm very sorry." Youko didn't answer. Kurama looked up at the clock again, it was 8:00 AM. "Perfect timing," Kurama remembered what Youko told him, "Are you SURE you're fine?" "Look, don't worry about me, alright? I've had tougher times than that." Kurama took a deep breath and went into his mother's room and woke her up. "Happy Mother's Day." Shiori got up and hugged him around the neck. "Thank you, Suichi. This is very nice." After that Kurama went outside to walk through the streets a little.   
  
"Oh. Hello, Yusuke!" Yusuke turned around surprised. "Huh? Oh, hey, Kurama!" Yusuke ran over to him. "Did you do something for your mother?" Yusuke was smiling like a oppossum. "Of course! I got my ma' some of thse nice cigars and beer." Kurama laughed. "I should've known. How did she like them?" Yusuke was still smiling. "She LOVED them! Hey, doesn't Youko have a mom?"   
  
Wolfy: Uh oh.... Yusuke asked it, he's an idiot!   
  
Yusuke: What!? Like I knew his ma was dead!   
  
Wolfy: Whatever. Remember Reviews=Chapters. DON'T FORGET THAT! Ja Ne! 


	2. Visiting the Baka

WP: Sorry it's been sooooo long since I last updated, but I got alot of nice reviews and I also broke down the Writer's-Block wall!  
  
Youko: (reading my Princess Mononoke fanfiction) I am NOT working with you!   
  
WP: Why NOT!?  
  
Youko: I've been reading your other fanfiction, that's why!   
  
WP: You're not supposed to read that! That's it, in another fanfic I'm torturing the WHOLE YYH cast. I'm probably gonna make you kiss Kuronue...   
  
Youko: WHAT?! I THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T LIKE YAOI!   
  
WP: It's not EXACTLY Yaoi, yaoi is two men having....  
  
Youko: (puts hand over my mouth) OKAY, let's just start the fic, shall we...?   
  
..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
"Actually, no, Yusuke. Youko's mother and father are both dead," Kurama told with a small sigh. Of course, Yusuke was yelling at himself in his head "Yusuke, you idiot! I'm such a dork, I just HAD to say something like that!" Kurama could tell that Yusuke was beating himself up, and told him not to worry about it. "Well, is he sure that they're dead? I mean, they could still be alive you know," Yusuke suggested (thanks to whoever pointed that out. I can't remember who it was, but you get credit for that.) Youko took over for a minute (just the talking not changing into Youko) "Oh, well. If they were still alive, then whenever they got back to the den they'd think I was dead," He pointed out.   
  
"Oh, I guess that kinda true, huh?" Yusuke shrugged and then heard a familiar "PUU!" sound. He turned around and saw Keiko walking towards him. "Hey, Yusuke. You did get something for Atsuko, didn't you?" She asked sternly. "Jeeze, always with the nagging! Of course I got something for her! Good lord," Just for yelling at her, Keiko put Puu on his head and every time he tried to get hold of him, he'd just float up. "Stupid little penguin..." He said under his breath.   
  
An idea popped into Yusuke's head after a minute of walking around. "Wait a minute! He can still see his ma and pop. We just gotta get Botan to take us to Spirit World!" Yusuke shouted out. "Do you think that will work, Yusuke?" A familiar dark voice asked, and of course our favorite (cough) midget (cough) fire demon came out of the trees. "Hey, you don't know until you try, right?"   
  
"I guess you have a brain after all. Speaking of brainless buffons, where is the baka?" Hiei asked. "Don't know, must still be in bed," Yusuke said, rubbing his neck. "At 11:00, he's still in bed?" Kurama asked, not knowing how long someone like Kuwabara can sleep in. "Yeah, whenever it's a Saturday like this, he doesn't give up the chance to sleep until 2 in the afternoon," Yusuke explained.   
  
"Well then, I guess we'll have to leave the monkey here while we go to Spirit World," Hiei suggested with a smirk on his face. "Nah, we'd better go get him or else he'll be real mad," Yusuke said throwing his arms behind his head. "And we care...?" Hiei said with his oh-so-famous-frown. "Not really, but I like getting him out of bed. It's fun. All you gotta do is hit over the head with a pillow a few times."  
  
"Then this will be fun," Hiei said with his smirk. "I said PILLOW not KATANA! Alright?" Yusuke warned. "Too bad, I would have been doing all of us a favor," Hiei said. "Let's just go get Kuwabara so Youko may be able to see his parents," Kurama suggested, trying to move them along.   
  
Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and Keiko walked into Kuwabara's house and Shizuru waved at them pointing to a room down the hall on the left which was Kuwabara's room. "Thanks," Yusuke mouthed. "No problem," She mouthed back. They all crept into Kuwabara's room. Yusuke took Eikichi off the bed so he wouldn't hurt her. Instead of a pillow, Yusuke had taken a pot and ladel from the kitchen. He put the pot over his head and banged on it as hard as he could. "WAKE UP SLEEPING BEAUTY! WE'RE GOING TO THE SPIRIT WORLD! HURRY UP!" Kuwabara suddenly woke up and said, "Urameshi what are you trying to do? Make me deaf?!" Yusuke smiled and said, "Well, that's one reason, and the other is that we need to go to the Spirit World, I'll explain it to you on the way."   
  
Kuwabara got in his blue uniform and they all walked out the door. "Seeya later, Shizuru," Kuwabara call. "Just don't get yourself killed!" She warned.   
  
Yusuke took out a communication mirror. "Hey, Botan, we need to get to the Spirit World pronto," Yusuke said. "Whatever for?" Botan asked. "I'll tell ya when ya get here." "Oh, alright, I'll be there in one minute," Botan declared with a close of her mirror. "Now we just wait for Botan, I suppose," Kurama said looking in the direction of a small sparkle which was Botan.   
  
She stopped in front of them and let her oar desinegrate. "Okay, now what's all the hubbub about?" She asked impatiently. "Youko wants to see his parents."   
  
..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
WP: Am I mean or what? That was a pretty good chapter if I do say so myself!   
  
Youko: I BARELY GOT TO SPEAK!   
  
WP: I think you get to speak more in the next chappie.... (Youko pulls on WP's ear) OWWIE! I just got earrings yesterday, that hurt!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Youko: Ooooohhhh, shiney......  
  
WP: (slaps Youko's hand) MY SHINEY EARRINGS!!!!!! STAY AWAY! Well, anyway, reviews=chappies! Ja Ne! 


	3. Welcome to the Makai!

WP: Hi guys, I'm back! I only got one review. HELLO!!!! REVIEWERS, WAKE UP!   
  
Youko: Well, you at least got one review. That's one more than I thought you were going to get.   
  
WP: Now was that last part needed?  
  
Youko: To me it was.  
  
WP: Well no one asked for your oppinion.  
  
Youko: (looking at WP's ears) Are your ears healed up yet?  
  
WP: Nooooo. And you can't have my ear rings even after they are.   
  
Youko: (looking at WP's eyes   
  
WP: WHAT NOW?!   
  
Youko: How many fingers am I holding up?  
  
WP: Ten  
  
Youko: Why don't you have your glasses on? Aren't you nearly blind as a bat without them?  
  
Kuronue: I resent that last bat comment.   
  
WP: I have contacts in. Man, for a cunning theif you sure aren't that smart, are you?  
  
Youko: I'm smarter than you...   
  
WP: Oh, that does it. (takes out laptop)(starts typing aloud) AND THEN YOUKO KISSED KURONUE.   
  
Youko: What! I'm not doing that!   
  
WP: It has been typed so it will be done. That is, unless you apologize.   
  
Youko: FINE FINE! I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!   
  
WP: (backspacing what was written)   
  
Kuronue: C'mon, let's just get this chapter down so that we'll be one chapter closer to finishing.   
  
WP: Okay, we are ready to begin!   
  
=============================================================================================================  
  
"Youko wants to what?" Botan asked loudly. "He wants to see his ma and pop. It is mothers' day you know," Yusuke putting his arms behind his head. "Now wait just a minute! If I did this every time someone wanted to see a deceased loved one, I'd be running around like crazy every day of the year!" Botan complained with her hands underneath her mouth. "Look, guys, it doesn't matter. You don't need to be doing this. Youko says it doesn't matter," Kurama said with a bit of a nervous tone. "No way, it's mothers' day and he deserves to see his ma at least," Yusuke said.   
  
"Well, maybe I could. But, just this once," Botan said, finally giving in. "Just be careful getting on my oar. I don't want it breaking." Everyone climbed on her oar and held on tight as they flew through the sky.   
  
Botan landed in front of the gate of judgement and pushed it open. They walked down the hall and into Koenma's office. "Yes, Botan, what do you want?" Koenma asked (A/N he's in his teenage form because I said so and he's hot in that form). "Well, it is mothers' day as you know. And, uh, Youko Kurama would like to see his parents if it's not too much trouble," Botan said looking down nervously. "Oh, does he? Well, since you all came this whole way, Kurama what are their names?" Koenma asked.   
  
"Youko, what were their names?" Kurama asked inside his head. "Yume Kurama and Ryou Kurma," Youko answered. "Yume and Ryou Kurama," Kurama answered. "Yume Kurama, Yume Kurama..." Koenma muttered while looking through a stack of names. "I don't see a Yume Kurama. Let's see about Ryou Kurama," He flipped through all the R's. "Nope, I don't see them anywhere Kurama. That would have to mean that they aren't dead," Koenma said.   
  
"Did you say that they aren't dead, Koenma sir?" Botan asked with a confused look in her eyes. "Youko, did you hear that? Your parents aren't dead," Kurama said in his head. "I guess that's good to know. But, now I won't be able to see them since they're in the Makai. And it would be too big to look through, you know that yourself," Youko replied very dissapointed.   
  
"Koenma, is there any way we could get to the Makai today?" Kurama asked. "What?! You can't go to Makai! It's too dangerous!" Koenma yelled out. "Don't worry, I'll help Kurama keep everyone safe," Yusuke said putting his arm around Kurama's shoulders. "Thank you, Yusuke," Kurama said with a warm smile. "Youko thanks you too."   
  
"I don't know. It's way too dangerous. I don't want to loose anymore Spirit Detectives," Koenma said nervously. "I'll make sure no one dies, Koenma," Kurama promised. "I'm still not sure. Maybe if Hiei acompanies you," Koenma said looking into a dark corner. "Hn, like I'm going to help out in something like this," Hiei replied to the suggestion. "You don't really have a choice, Hiei," Botan remeinded him.   
  
"Since it seems like I have to now, I will," Hiei said with a cold look on his face. "Fine then, since Hiei, Yusuke, and Kurama will be aming sure no one gets eaten you can go," Koenma said. "HEY, WHAT ABOUT ME?! KAZUMA KUWABARA?! I CAN HELP TOO!" Kuwabara yelled out making everyone's eardrums ring. "You can't even protect yourself," Yusuke said.   
  
"Quit fighting and c'mon on. We need to get to the Makai don't we?" Botan said conjuring up her oar again again. She picked up a small glowing, blue container. Everyone got on her oar again. They flew to a deserted part of the park and landed in the middle of a circle of oak trees. "Alright, is everyone ready? This will make a temporary portal to the Makai, so hurry into it," Botan took out the little container and poured it on the ground. It rose up and made what looked like a wooden door. Botan opened the 'door' and said, "Welcome to the Makai!"   
  
=============================================================================================================  
  
WP: (asleep in her chair)   
  
Youko: Wolfy, wake up. YOU JUST MADE A CLIFF HANGER!   
  
WP: I DID?! YAY I MADE AN EVIL CLIFFY OF DOOM! WHOO!!!   
  
Kuronue: (picks WP up by pajama collar) Why are you still in your pajama's at 10:28 in the morning?   
  
WP: Because it's a Sunday morning and I'm a kid.   
  
Kuronue: Smart alleck...   
  
WP: Whatever. BTW, I would like to thank TPM-girl for reviewing. She was the only one who would! Oh well, reviews = more and longer chappies, until next time, Ja Ne! 


	4. Mother?

WP: Hi, guys, I know it hasn't been that long, but I wanted to update so much, and I got alot of reviews!   
  
Kuronue: Great, she got reviews.   
  
WP: Oh, shut up you sourpuss.   
  
Kuronue: You shut up you damn she-wolf!   
  
WP: Oh, now you've done it! (takes out spear and gestures Kuronue towards her) C'mon big boy!   
  
Kuronue: (takes out scythes) Alright, here I come! (flys)   
  
WP: Holy crap... (moves out of the way and lets Kuronue hit face first on the ground)   
  
Kuronue: (muffled) YOu win...   
  
WP: Not just yet. (ties Kuronue up and puts him over boiling oil) I hope that rope lasts for the whole fic.   
  
Kuronue: You HOPE?!   
  
WP: Yeah, oh well, start the fic.   
  
=================================================================================  
  
"Welcome to the Makai!" Botan said bubbly. "Hurry on in, it won't stay open very long. I'll come in with you since I'm the one who's carrying the portal." Everyone didn't care if Botan came, but Koenma popped up out of nowhere. "Well, are you going in or what?" He asked. "GAGH! WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!" Yusuke yelled out. "When did you get even stupider?"  
  
"Oh, that's mean Koenma," Keiko said. "KEIKO?! Oh, no, you are not coming with us," Yusuke said angrily. "Oh yes I am. Or do you want me to tell everyone---?" She whispered something into Yusuke's ear making him stiffen up. "Okay, Koenma, we should really let her come!" Yusuke said suddenly. "Well, as long as she doesn't get eaten," Koenma shrugged.   
  
They all stepped into the portal and looked around. "Nice place to grow up," Yusuke said with a disguested look. "Yeah, it was a great place to grow up," Youko said seeming to come up out of nowhere. "Okay, when did YOU get here?" Kuwabara asked jumpily. "When Suichii stepped through the portal, I took over," he explained.   
  
"Alright, well, where do we look fox boy?" Yusuke asked (A/N: Why does he have to call him that? Oh well, he is a fox!) "My father was a thief too, but he gave that up to raise me. My mother usually stayed in the den. Except for fights like that one. So, my mother might be in the den, and my father might be in the nearest town theiving," Youko said taking a big breath of the Makai air.  
  
"You miss the smell, Youko?" Hiei said with his usual stare. "Yes, it's been so long," Youko sais with a hidden smile. "Well, come on, let's go find your mom first," Kieko and Botan said inuson. "Heh, alright, let's go," Youko said giving into the two girls.  
  
"But, where is she?" Kuwabara asked, he hadn't listened to what Youko had just said. "He just said that his ma' was probably in the den, you nimrod!" Yusuke yelled. "Well I didn't hear him!" Kuwabara yelled back. "THAT'S BECAUSE YOU DON'T LISTEN!" Yusuke argued.   
  
"Ladies, please," Koenma knocked them both aside and walked to the lage of the cliff they were standing on. "Well? Let's be on our way then," Botan suggested in her usual perkiness. "Yes, let's get going! The sooner we start the sooner this will be over with!" Botan exclaimed.   
  
The all jumped down the side of the cliff. (a/n it was slanted. don't worry, Youko's pretty face wasn't hurt)   
  
Youko started walking around the open field and started toward a forest. "Why is Youko going near a forest?" Yusuke whispered to Koenma. "Well, I've heard that some foxes dens are in the trunks of trees," Koenma explianed.   
  
Youko started a run until he got to the edge of the forest. He stared up at it, remembering everything he used to do in the forest when he was a child. "Well? Are we going in?" Botan asked with her usual smile. "Yes," is all he said back to her. Youko slid under a little opening where some animal may have gone in the same way a while before. It was haird for everyone without long pants to keep from getting thorn pricks.   
  
Youko started looking under hollow places under trees. Finally, he came to the one he knew as the one he grew up in. Youko looked inside, then he slipped under the trunk. He saw a silver haired woman who was in front of a picture of him when he was a child. "Mother...?"   
  
=================================================================================  
  
Kuronue: WP? What are you doing? You just made an evil cliffy.  
  
WP: Kuronue, you know, it's REALLY hard to draw a moving target....   
  
Kuronue: Fine, but you've been doing this through-out the WHOLE fic, aren't you done yet?   
  
WP: Don't rush an artist... I just have to do the wing and I'm .... DONE! holds up REALLY good Kuron-kun piccy Okay, now, where was I? Oh, yes. YES, I MADE AN EVIL CLIFFY OF DOOM!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA! No more chappies if no one reviews. By the way, I let Kuronue down at the middle ofthe chappy becuse the ropes were braking. Ja Ne! 


End file.
